Space Pirate of Zero
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Deep in the Cosmos of Space there is a Treasure that thousands have thought and many more believe to be an urban legend. This treasure was simply called the Greatest Treasure in the Cosmos. But now in an unknown planet a Girl had summoned a Space Pirate from this great Cosmos who seeks this treasure will she and this Pirate along with allies be the crew who finds it? We shall see


Space Pirate of Zero

ESKK: Wow my second Familiar of Zero story I must admit this surprises me also. Now than before I forget this will take bits and pieces of different Sci-Fi Fantasy video games and such, like Rouge Galaxy, Final Fantasy, and even Phantasy Star but any references mentioned I do not own. This story will also be slightly AU as we will have specific Nobles and maybe a royal traveling as Space Pirates now enjoy. Oh and this was a co-op work between me and Wolfpackerson he's one awesome dude now once again enjoy.

"Talking,"

'Thought,'

"**Spells/skills,"**

"_Narrator."_

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own any references to other series mentioned in this fic. I also do not own Familiar of Zero at all so please don't sick lawyers on me.

(Start)

Today was the day that many second years in Tristian academy of magic have been waiting for. The day they summoned there familiars. Many noble families have sent their children to this school to learn how to use magic sense only Nobles can use magic. Though there was one Noble who had magic potential but can't use any of the four basic magic areas. All of her spells always end up in explosions and earned her the nickname Louise the Zero. But today Louise was going to prove to everyone that she can use magic by summoning a strong beautiful and majestic familiar.

"Ok has everyone went?" Mr. Cobalt asked as he was a teacher in charge right now.

"No actually Louise is the only one left," came a red head as she had tan skin as she was very well endowed in her body. This woman was Kirche and she was a Zerbst from Germania

"Ok then Louise are you ready?" Mr. Cobalt asked as Louise gulped feeling very nervous.

Louise went to the summoning circle as she was nervous. 'Well here goes nothing,' Louise thought as she nodded to her teacher before she began the incantation. "My servant that lies somewhere within the universe! My beautiful divine wise familiar! Heed my call from the bottom of my heart! Please come to my side!" Louise chanted as to her surprised some sort of portal opened as many student were surprised. But then she saw something big coming through. Something real big as everyone took noticed and quickly got out of the way Louise followed as from the large portal an equally large ship came in looking like it just came from a fight.

It slid on the ground creating tracks as it was obviously a crash landing. Luckily all the students were out of the way as the ship soon stopped causing no damage to the school what so ever. On the side of the ship in big fancy letters was the word "Gokaiger," as it seems to be the name of the vessel. It was then a blond girl named Montmorency noticed the flag on the top of the ship as her eyes widen as it was a jolly roger which is commonly used by pirates as it looked odd sense it was two swords crossover each other, with an odd symbol above the swords resembling a symbol for freedom sense that was the only thing that it can be described as. But it didn't change the fact the Louise had summoned a pirate ship.

"Oh no," Louise paled as she saw the pirate flag sailing proudly as she hoped the crew wasn't inside otherwise they were all in some deep shit. That was when she heard a swish sound as it came from the ship as it appears there was someone on the ship but there could only be heard one set of footsteps coming from it. It was soon that a metal plank came out of the ship and extended to the ground as only one boy came off the ship. He was seventeen by the looks of him with a blue and red coat that most pirates would wear but it seemed different and like it was handed down, on the back was the very same symbol that was on the Jolly Roger as he seemed to have a mechanical parrot flying around him. He was wearing loose baggy jeans meant for battle and traveling, a white shirt under a black vest, fingerless gloves, an odd looking gun under his coat, and attached to his waist was an equally odd looking sword as the boy was cracking his neck and looking around.

"Wow talk about a primitive world," the boy said as the bird looked around.

"No kidding captain," the bird said as they were both understood by all.

"Ok so who summoned up a portal in front of my ship I owe them a big debt of thanks," the boy said before he finally noticed the damage to the ground caused by his ship. "And about your fancy lawn being ruined I really hope I don't have to pay for that," he said as everyone was shocked that no other pirate was coming out of the ship. It was as if the supposed captain was the only member of the crew besides his talking machine bird.

"Uh the lawn you don't have to worry about we can have it fixed easily," Cobalt said as the boy nodded. "But uh you wouldn't happen to be a Pirate would you?" he asked being cautious about this.

"I'm a space Pirate I steal from other pirates and follow my path to freedom," Saito said leaving out some parts of his speech. "I'm Saito Hiraga captain of the Gokaiger," Saito said as the Parrot flew around flapping its wings.

"Captain I don't think they even know what a space Pirate is," the bird said as it flew around.

"Ok then where's your crew?" Louise asked as she was ready to use one of her explosive spells to make sure this pirate's crew doesn't steal anything.

Saito then chuckled nervously as if he was caught. "Well you see I don't exactly have a crew yet so yeah," Saito admitted as everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Ms. Valier sense the current crisis or lack of has been averted might we continue with the summoning ritual and mark um Captain Saito as your familiar," Cobalt said as Louise was shocked.

"Wait but summoning him and his vessel must have been a mistake I mean he's a Pirate and a human how do I know he won't rob me blind the minute I take my eyes off of him," Louise said as Saito looked irritated with that comment.

"Hey I don't rob pretty girls I only steal from other pirates and greedy people," Saito called as he didn't like being compared with those who give pirates a bad name.

Louise still wasn't sure, but she completed the ritual, catching Saito off guard for a bit before runes started to appear on his hands and he was feeling pain.

"What the hell kind of moon magic is that!?" Saito asked, confusing everyone about what he was referring to. How could the moons have magical abilities?

"Moon magic?" Louise asked thinking this Pirate was either dumb or crazy.

"Oh yeah forgot every planet has different forms of magic and stuff," Saito said as that just confused everyone even more. "Hey Echo mind doing a scan on this new tattoo on my hand?" Saito asked his ships mechanic as Echo nodded before his eyes glowed and began scanning the runes on his hand.

One Echo was done he starting flying around before landing on Saito's shoulder. "Wow captain this is some kind of mark binding you to this chick only ever seen few of these but trust me it's not like the slavery marks back on Zorthon 4 it just binds you to this girl," Echo said as everyone was shocked that the metal parrot just flashed a light on the mark and figured out what it was.

"Ok then Echo try and focus on repairing the ship once she's all patched up we're out of here," Saito said surprising Louise as some students chuckled at Louise summoning a familiar that is already trying to run away.

"What you can't you're bound to me your now my servant," Louise yelled as Saito tented up and Echo's optics widen.

"You shouldn't have said that," Echo said as Saito wasn't one to follow anyone's orders.

Saito then turned to Louise with a glare as it wasn't one that promised death but it was the glare of someone who just had his beliefs challenged. "Ok Louise listen up and listen good I'm no one's servant I'm a free spirit who's soul lies in traveling the cosmos so if you want me to be your servant boy then you are sourly in for a surprise," Saito said as it was apparent he was someone who's whole existence derived from traveling and adventuring.

"Well too bad your stuck here and last I checked your "pirate ship," needs to be repaired so you are stuck with me!" the pinkette yelled as Saito glared before storming into his ship walking up the plank before the plank pulled itself back in and entered his ship closing the door. "Hey Familiar get back here!" she yelled as Echo sighed.

"Man lady you really are spoiled," Echo said as Louise glared at the robot parrot.

"What did you say!" she yelled as Echo kept his distance to avoid getting hit by Louise.

"I mean you have no idea what Saito is like and what traveling really means to him so I doubt you can get him to listen to you until you understand," Echo said before entering the ship leaving Louise confused.

Everyone was laughing a bit that Louise had summon a familiar that won't listen to her but a girl with a book had overheard the Pirate say how his spirit was in the winds of traveling. "Odd," the blue haired girl said before everyone was dismissed.

Louise was still furious that this Pirate would dare defy her it just didn't make sense. 'Ok if I can break into his ship then I can make sure it doesn't get repaired and I can stop him from trying to escape,' Louise thought as she knew that even though she was no mechanic she knew that if her explosive spells would be useful right now then it would be perfect for taking down that ships magic stone engine of his.

(Later that night)

Louise had snuck out into the courtyard as she soon found the ship was still there. She smirked as she looked for a way to lower that plank. As she walked she looked for anyway she could to get into the ship. As she looked she soon found what looked like a box of sorts with something for a key. She cursed her luck for not having a key sense it would mean she would have to pick the lock. That was when she saw a light pointing at her from behind and when she turned around she saw the metal bird Echo.

"You want to get in right?" he asked as Louise knew she was caught.

"Uh yes," she said before Echo's chest opened and inside it a key came out. He flew to the lock before the key opened and the plank was soon lowered. Then Louise looked at the bird who then turned to her with a mechanical smile on his face.

"Follow me there's something you should see before trying to force Saito to stay," Echo said before he began to lead Louise into the ship which she followed. As they entered the ship Louise saw the ship didn't look like any air ship or water ship she had ever seen before as they soon entered below deck. Louise soon saw a sign that said captains courters which Echo flew into and opened the door. Inside it looked more like a room designed as a sort of memorial and a room to plan out courses to take. In the far side of the room was Saito's coat and on the table was a picture. Louise walked over to the picture and saw it was a man who looked similar to Saito but with an eye patch, a couple of scars on his face that didn't seem to remove the happy mood the man was in, the man has a bandana over his hair that had goggles over it, he was wearing the same coat as Saito was wearing and finally he was holding who she assumed was a young 5 year old Saito as both seem very happy in this picture.

"Who's this?" Louise asked as she knew they were both pirates but the way the man held young Saito reminded her of how a father would hold his child.

"Saito's father the previous captain of the Gokaiger," Echo said surprising Louise that the ship was inherited from Saito's father.

"What happened to him?" Louise asked now beginning to feel guilty from trying to separate Saito from this ship.

"He was executed by the Grenonian Empire and Saito had saw it so that coat, this ship, and traveling is Saito's way of remembering his father," Echo said as Louise was shocked. Sure many pirate were executed but the way Saito is remembering his father it would seem that not all pirates were the same. "Many people called Saito's dad crazy for trying to find the Greatest Treasure in the Cosmos saying it was just an urban legend that it wasn't real but both Saito and his father believes it to be real so he searches for it and he won't stop searching till he reaches that dream," Echo said as Louise could tell Saito was trying to do his father proud especially sense his father is gone from the world of the living.

"I didn't know," Louise said now feeling guilty for what she tried to do. Louise saw that Saito was just like someone else she knows as they had both lost their dearest family members Saito of course is honoring his father's memory and if she forces him to stay she knew it would only cause her to be tarnishing Saito's father's memory.

Louise soon began to leave as Echo looked at her. "He where are you going?" Echo asked as Louise turned to the robot bird.

"Back to my room if Saito wants to leave then he's free to leave if it means he can still feel close to his father then who am I to keep him away from his dream," Louise said as Echo nodded.

"Well you two only got off on the wrong foot just give him time to get to know you," Echo said as Louise nodded and left the ship.

Unknown to Louise and Echo Saito had listened in on their entire conversation sense he was originally going to get a drink but apparently Louise just gained a better understanding of Saito. Saito then left to his room with a smile on his face thinking people always need a second chance when they really earned it.

(Scene break that morning)

Louise woke up as she stretched before noticing her clothing was all ready for her which was odd sense she remembered telling Echo Saito was free to leave. She looked out her window and saw the Gokaiger was still there most likely still being repaired. Louise then went to her cloths and saw they were cleaned as she also took notice to the not on top of them. She picked it up and began reading it as she didn't know whether or not to be mad or flattered.

"Let's get to know each other we got off on the wrong foot yesterday -Captain Saito Hiraga of the Gokaiger," it read as Louise was surprised Saito was willing to stay with her a little longer.

Louise then brushed her hair and began to get ready for the day sense no doubt Saito was still at his ship waiting for her to get up.

(Scene Break)

Louise was right to find Saito on his ship, and he was inspecting something. That something was a list on a clipboard.

"Hello." She said, getting his attention as he then placed the clipboard down.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu." He said, getting a look from her before he shook his head real quick, "That is my mother's native language called Japanese, and it means good morning, with some respect. Can't offer much in ways of hospitality, but pirates aren't usually hospitable."

"Yeah though if you're a pirate how come you haven't stolen anything from anyone yet?" Louise asked as Saito grinned.

"Well in the universe there are two types of Pirates Blackbeard's and Sea-blue pirates," Saito said confusing Louise.

"Ok and what's the difference between the two?" she asked as Saito grinned.

"Easy Blackbeard are typically the basic stereotype pirates you know kill rape and pillage while Sea-Blue Pirates which is what I am basically are the type seeking adventure undiscovered places and even treasure of course we steal the treasure sometimes but mostly from other pirates and evil corrupt people," Saito said as Louise didn't even know there were two types of pirates.

"Well then Captain Saito we have to get to breakfast to eat," Louise said as Saito grinned at being called Captain by someone other than Echo.

"Don't worry I have my own meal on the ship but I'll meet up with you after breakfast ok," Saito promised as Louise was about to debate but figured Saito probably didn't like what the familiars get so decided against it.

"Fine but don't pull a Pirate and go back on your promise," Louise said before she began to leave to eat her breakfast.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Saito said as he picked up the clipboard as Echo came flying in.

"Hey Captain the repairs are almost done just need a day or two and we should be ready to sail off," Echo said as Saito nodded.

"Good work Echo," Saito said as he knew he could count on Echo for this kind of stuff.

"Well then you better eat breakfast while I work on the ship," Echo said before he flew off to the ships engine room to continue the repairs.

Saito went inside his ship to the kitchen and raided the fridge finding some apples and a few odd looking pineapples before digging in. "Yum," Saito said with a grin as he was enjoying his meal.

(Scene break later)

Louise had finished her breakfast as she found Saito waiting outside for her as he leaned on the wall. "Hey Louise told you I would meet up with you after breakfast," Saito said as Louise let out a smile before turning around and scoffing but truly she was hiding a blush.

"Well I must say I'm surprised to see a Pirate holding true to his word now then sense you are my familiar for the duration of your stay here follow me," Louise said as Saito smiled and followed after her.

They soon arrived in the courtyard that had tables and chairs set up with second year student enjoying their food. Saito also noticed that the Gokaiger was still parked here after its crash landing. "Well Louise hope you don't mind me asking but if this is a school then why is everyone out here?" Saito asked as Louise looked at him understanding he didn't know about the second years.

"Second years have the day off to get to know our Familiars and bond," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"Ok then well might as well find a table right," Saito said before Louise grabbed him by the collar of his father's coat.

"No I'll find a seat you should get us some tea," Louise said as Saito shrugged.

"Fine but if you see me and I can't find you at least call out to me ok," Saito said as Louise nodded.

"Ok then go on," Louise said as Saito nodded and headed to find the tea bags.

(Later)

Saito was trying to find where to get some tea as he was still in the court yard. Personally he would have grabbed the tea he had in the Gokaiger but he didn't know how to introduce Louise to new types of tea from different planets. That was when Saito bumped into a maid by accident. "Oh sorry," Saito said as the plate she dropped as they bumped into each other came flying down but Saito grabbed the plate with his reflexes and grabbed the plate it was holding allowing the cake to land on it. "Are you ok?" he asked as he looked at the maid.

The maid saw it and was amazed at Saito's reflexes as she had to admit it was amazing that Saito had caught the stuff like that so easily. She then remembered he was the Pirate that was summoned yesterday but the way he carried himself wasn't the way she had heard normal Pirates carry themselves. "Uh yes I'm fine," she said as Saito helped her up. "My name is Siesta by the way," Siesta said wanting to be on this Pirates good side.

"Well then as an apology I shall deliver this cake to the one you need to take this too," Saito said as Siesta had heard that this Pirate doesn't follow orders well.

"Oh no Mr. Pirate I can handle it," Siesta said wanting to avoid the Pirate robbing someone.

"Hey if it's because I'm a Pirate then don't worry unless this guy or girls starts it first there won't be problems and also my name is Saito not "Mr. Pirate," Saito said as Siesta nodded. She could see in his eyes and the way he said those words he meant them as Siesta knew he was the type of guy who didn't give up so easily.

"Fine this cake goes to the Noble over there," Siesta said pointing at a table with a blond man with a rose for a wand and a blond haired girl that had hair similar to what Saito thought was the prissy Veronians.

Saito of course remembered that man from when he was getting Louise's clothing ready and as he had flirted with what he assumed was a first year. This was one of the things that pissed Saito off guys who just see girls as their own form of pleasure sure Saito himself wouldn't mind having multiple girlfriends but that's because he's a pirate who doesn't follow the rules of normal people.

"Sure thing Siesta just leave this to me," Saito said with a smirk that hid his nefarious plan at getting a pervert. Saito then walked up to the noble and noticed a bottle of perfume fall out of his pocket as Saito saw this was helping in his plan. "Here you go sir," Saito said as he placed the cake on the table.

"Thank you servant," the blond boy said as Saito saw the tone he used was similar to the Grenonian Empire except this guy tone showed he wasn't willing to kill someone unlike those Grenonian Bastards and would rather avoid fighting someone stronger then himself.

Saito then picked up the perfume bottle as he had a smirk on his face. "Also sir you seemed to have dropped the perfume you were given," Saito said as the teens eyes widen slightly before he quickly regaining his composure.

He looked at the perfume bottle and quickly tried to hide the fact it was his. "That's not mine," he said missing Saito's smirk.

"Really now considering it fell out of your pocket and was the very same style that that girl whose feelings you were playing with gave you," Saito said as the young man was shocked before turning to see the face of the Pirate Louise had summoned.

"Guiche what is he talking about?" the Veronian looking girl asked as the one known as Guiche knew he had to cover his tracks fast and carefully.

"I have no idea what this lying Pirate is talking about my dear Montmorency," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Really does the words your eyes are impossible to lie too or you're the only one for me ring a bell?" Saito asked as Guiche eyes widen. "Now what was the girl from last night's name again she had a brown cape and he name started with a "K," Saito said as soon some letter fell out of Guiche's coat. Saito then picked one up and smirked. "Oh now you have been caught red handed for you madam," Saito said passing the love letters to Montmorency.

She opened it and read it just as Saito was walking away. "Three, two, one and," Saito trailed off before loud slap was heard most likely Guiche on the receiving end of it.

Saito just snuck out since he was technically a pirate. He also had a bit of his planning to do, and that was one of the things he might as well start on before leaving.

'Alright, the things needed to be done include resupplying the ship with food, since I doubt I'll be getting any moonstones here. I also should check to see what resources are here, and possibly at least find a basic crew to work with.' Saito thought as he continued down the hall, and while he could pilot the ship himself, it would need a proper crew for navigation, gunner, chef, doctor, and so on. It was right when he was getting to the next meeting place that he was confronted by someone. That someone was the Veronian looking man, Guiche if he recalled correctly.

"I found you, you rouge!" Guiche yelled as he pointed at Saito who had been called Rouge many times sense he was a Pirate.

"Hey nice mark on your face," Saito taunted pointed out Guiche's hand marked face.

"Yes it was all your fault for tarnishing the name of those ladies," Guiche said as Saito looked at him with a bored expression.

"I'm sorry and your name was "Couch," right?" Saito asked as Guiche was now mad that this Pirate had mixed up his name with that of a piece of furniture.

"You I challenge you to a duel in one hour in the Vestri Court you Rouge," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Sure my schedule is currently clear at the moment so I'm good to go," Saito said as he never turned down a challenge.

"Very well come if you dare," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Man hopefully he doesn't fight like a Veronian if he does then this fight won't be any fun," Saito said as he took out his laser pistol and saw it still had ammo before taking out his sword and seeing it still had energy in it. "Ok I'm ready now need to find this Vestri Court by the end of the hour," Saito said as he wondered where it was.

Saito had asked which way to the Vestri court, and was given the directions by someone. Now he was just waiting for the hour to pass before seeing if the guy fought like a Veronian or had different tactics. It was then Louise came up to him, and she wasn't quite happy.

"Yo," he said simply and she wasn't liking it.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Uh forgot your tea?" Saito asked hoping that what it was.

"No and don't try and change the subject you can't fight Guiche because he's a noble so he had magic at his disposal," Louise said as she couldn't let Saito get killed especially when he hadn't reached his dream yet.

"Louise don't worry this guy may have magic but I have some tricks in my own bag also," Saito said as Louise didn't know what he was talking about.

"But what about your dream for the future and living your father's memory!" Louise asked without really thinking before it dawned to her.

"Louise... I know Echo told you the truth but I never turn down a challenge and besides I can't let this guy walk around using girls like that, and besides you summoned me so as your familiar I need to fight not only in my father's honor but also your honor as well sense I overheard the students calling you Zero as an insult," Saito said as Louise was shocked as well as blushing now.

"Ok but if things go too far then I want you to surrender and apologize to Guiche ok," Louise said as Saito smirked.

"Don't worry I got this fight in the bag," Saito said as he Guiche finally arrived.

"Well Rouge I must commend you for not running away," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Come on I never run away from a challenge especially from prissy boys like you Couch," Saito taunted as he was ready for a fight as Guiche turned red in the face with being called a piece of furniture again.

"MY NAME IS GUICHE PEASANT!" he yelled as Saito smirked as he pulled out his sword and his gun. But when he pulled out his sword it was shown that there was a slot at the hilt most likely to put something in there though what it was, was unknown. When Saito pulled out his sword the blade began to glow as he also pulled out his Laser Pistol.

"Guiche Couch same difference to me," Saito said as he took a battle stance.

Guiche then swiped his wand that was similar to a rose as a petal flew out and once it landed on the ground it turned into a Golem that looked female. "My runic name is Guiche the bronze sense I am a Mage my Valkyrie shall be your opponent," Guiche said as Saito smirked.

"Man you may look like some of my old opponents but you defiantly don't fight like them well then sense you showed me a little of this planets magic better see what it can do before I show you some Moon magic," Saito said before he charged at the Valkyrie and sliced it in two causing the upper part to slide off from where Saito had cut it catching Guiche off guard.

Louise watched as she saw Saito's sword was giving off an odd form of magic she had never seen before sense it allowed the sword to slice through a magical suit of armor. "Amazing," Louise said as she never thought Saito's sword could do that.

"Well then what's next?" Saito asked as Guiche growled as he soon sent out more Rose pedals about five in all. Once they landed on the ground they turned into more Valkyries as Saito had to admit this guy was like a one trick Magician. "Well keep summoning them and I'll keep beating them," Saito said before he used his Laser Pistol and began shooting through the Valkyries making holes in them instantly defeating them. Guiche then sent more Rose Pedals to the ground creating more Valkyries as Saito smirked.

"Let's end this sense I have something to do," Saito said before taking out a red stone before putting it into the slot on his sword before it was absorbed by the sword. **"ATTACK STYLE MOON STONE ATTACK FINAL WAVE FLAME!"** Saito invoked as he soon slashed the air in front of him sending a wave of a red energy of flame moon magic at the remaining Valkyries destroying them all with one sweep as once it hit all the targets it dissipated as Saito was soon in front of Guiche with his gun pointed at his head and his sword ready to stab. "Well want to give up now?" Saito asked as Guiche quickly put his hands up in defense.

"Ok I surrender please have mercy," Guiche said as Saito grinned and place his weapon where they belong.

"Well sense you surrender I guess I can let you off with a warning," Saito said with a grin as Louise was shocked that Saito had defeated Guiche with ease.

"He can use magic but I have never seen magic that can do that before," Louise said knowing Saito had explaining to do.

It was then that Echo flew in as he was watching the entire fight. "That fight took about 3 minutes that's a new record," Echo said as he then flew back to the ship to finish the repairs.

"Knew I could win," Saito said as the new record was just icing on the cake for him.

(TBC)

ESKK: I do hope you enjoy it and leave a review for me so until then let's keep sailing the Star Oceans.


End file.
